Puro
by mea.culpa.s
Summary: Puro e único.


_Ele gostava de estar ali_.

Como não gostar? Abraçou as próprias canelas e olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado que dormia pacificamente. A mão dessa pessoa estava próxima à sua coxa e ele deixou que os olhos corressem pela extensão daquele braço calmamente até estar encarando os dedos brancos.

_Sim, ele gostava_.

Gostava de ficar assim. De dormir com aquela pessoa, só, no sentido mais pueril e nada sexual. Devia haver algo errado a respeito... Coçou os olhos com as laterais da mão antes de retorná-los para onde estavam antes.

Ele sempre ouvia os outros caras falando sobre sexo e acabava pensando que era estranha a forma como eles faziam, porque transar só por transar parecia uma coisa tão... Passageira. Vulgar. Mas, de novo: sendo a minoria a pensar a respeito disso, não seria _ele_ o estranho? Não estaria _ele_ fora do lugar?

Contraditoriamente, não o incomodaria se aquela pessoa pensasse como os outros caras. Não sabia se, assim como ele próprio, aquela pessoa era virgem. Achava difícil. Por que era assim? Por que não importava, de verdade, enquanto meramente ouvir os outros falando "aí eu meti por, tipo, quarenta minutos direto" o deixava tão desconfortável?

Ele não sabia ao certo que tipo de resultados teria se continuasse se encontrando com aquela pessoa. Não sabia como aquela pessoa pensava sobre essa coisa toda de só dormir, não transar. Ou sobre essa coisa toda de "estar junto". Eles nunca conversaram sobre isso. Nem um com o outro, nem com ninguém. Não tinha sido nada combinado. Logo, não dava pra afirmar se era algo "bom" ou "ruim". Ou _se era alguma coisa_ pra começo de conversa.

Ainda inexpressivo, liberou suas mãos e sua mente e se jogou em cima daquela pessoa (não realmente, não com força) e deixou que seu ouvido direito ouvisse a respiração, calminha, indo e vindo. E de olhos abertos viu todos aqueles pensamentos fugirem.

Naruto esperava por algo que fosse além disso tudo.

* * *

— A gente nunca nem beijou.

Ele repetiu, de frente pro espelho, olhando atentamente as gotas caindo do cabelo molhado (molhado só ficava ainda mais loiro) meio grande direto para seu rosto, escorregando até seu queixo para cair em queda livre até estilhaçar no chão em mil gotículas invisíveis.

Aliás, foi bem assim que as coisas começaram mesmo. Primeiro, um borbotão de sentimento, sorrateiro, que pareceu cair sobre, simplesmente, de uma hora pra outra. Teve um tempo que as coisas 'tavam realmente feias: ele não conseguia parar de pensar, de querer, de seguir. E aí, depois daquela festa de quinze anos da Sakura no ano passado, eles acabaram (bêbados) dormindo na mesma cama.

E uma bela noite aquela pessoa apareceu na casa dele com os olhos grandes e verdes serenos como sempre, do nada, enquanto seus pais dormiam. Subiram pro quarto, pisando na ponta dos pés quase, e dormiram entrelaçados de novo. De roupa e tudo!

Ele foi pra cama naquela noite pensando no calor que se encontrava ausente. De madrugada, esperando a rigidez entre suas pernas. Antes isso acontecia toda vez que ele sonhava com a Sakura. Mas... Dessa vez estava sonhando com aquela pessoa (de novo) e não sentiu nada.

Além de um vaziozinho no coração e uma ansiedade de ir pra escola no outro dia só pra poder vê-lo.

* * *

Quando Gaara deu o primeiro passo pra dentro de casa, a primeira coisa que processou foi o barulho estranho de algo de plástico chocando-se contra a parede. Deu, então, meia volta. Temari há muito vazou também. Muito provável que sim. Afinal, os choros de Kankuro sempre se tornavam incômodos à medida que suas tão amadas manequins de lábios pintados de carmim vestidas em roupas de grife voavam, despedaçadas, pelo ar.

Mas Gaara não poderia julgar seu pai... Poderia? É mais ou menos a mesma coisa que brincar de boneca. E o cara não fazia mais nada a não ser restaurar aquelas coisas bizarras. Pensava que o velho estava coberto de razão. Kankuro devia ter, pelo menos, uma vida social pra equilibrar suas estranhísses.

_Quem sou eu pra rotular estranhísses?_, ele se perguntou quando se viu parado de frente à casa dos Uzumaki. Mais uma vez estava ali. Levou a mão aos lábios como se fosse pegar um cigarro entre os dedos e aí suspirou. Maldita saúde. Maldita pressão social. Maldita consciência.

Deu o primeiro passo na direção da porta.

* * *

— Faz alguma coisa _'ttebayo_.

Olhou pro Naruto só pra ver a carinha de cachorro perdido. Impossível: toda a expressão do ruivo se suavizou dando a impressão de que ele fazia o papel de adulto compreensivo enquanto o menino de cabelos loiros desarrumados e olhos azuis sonolentos era a criancinha carente.

Gaara sabia, só por continuar indo ali todas as noites, que se tratava justamente do contrário... Pelo menos a parte da carência.

— A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Só pra gente saber que um quer o outro... Só por isso.

— Temos, é? — uma sobrancelha arqueada — Eu 'to legal assim.

— Eu também, mas...

Gaara ficou em silêncio, pensando por um momento a respeito daquilo. Quase pegou o cigarro invisível de novo. Quase. Ele ficou encarando um tempo o Naruto mesmo quando esse já tinha desviado o olhar e virado na cama pra ficar de costas e coberto a cabeça inteira.

Não segurou um sorriso. _É, talvez a gente tenha mesmo_.

* * *

— Não é isso que as pessoas fazem quando uma quer a outra?

Minato e Kushina estavam boquiabertos. Já conheciam Gaara de longa data – ele sempre ia brincar na casa deles junto das outras crianças quando era menor – mas aquilo pareceu demais. Pareceu nada! _Era_ demais.

Kushina olhou das malas de Gaara para seu filho e de volta. E pras mãos dadas dos dois – ainda que Naruto estivesse tão pego de surpresa com aquilo tudo como seus pais. Então, ela deu um passo pra frente, espalmando as mãos e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Mas, filho, e a Sakura? Eu sempre achei que...

Não foi um comentário intencionalmente rude, todos na sala sabiam daquilo. Minato observou enquanto Naruto virava-se para sua mãe e abria a boca pra responder. Contudo, estava claro que ele não sabia nem de longe _o_ _que responder_.

— Eu garanto, Sr. e Sra. Uzumaki, que a Sakura não seria expulsa de casa só pra poder querer o seu filho. — a voz calma inundou o local — Vocês são os culpados por isso, pela minha condição, porque colocaram o Naruto no mundo. Agora, que lidem com a estranhísse.

Apesar disso, Gaara sorriu. Apesar do olho roxo, do corte na testa e no lábio, sorriu. Porque não podia pensar em outra coisa pra honrar tamanho sentimento de liberdade.

E, ó, depois ele até fumou um cigarro.


End file.
